


Déjà vu

by agentsmoak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsmoak/pseuds/agentsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, it’s pretty small. I didn’t feel like something big would be your style.” Fitz said, suddenly sounding nervous again.<br/>Jemma smiled softly and kissed her now fiancé. “It’s perfect.”<br/>-<br/>It's Fitz and Jemma's 10 year-anniversary, and the small celebration brings back memories from their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> A valentine's gift for [triseke](http://triseke.tumblr.com/) for the FitzSimmons Secret Valentine! My prompt was "Older domestic fitzsimmons, anniversary day before Valentine's day (flashback to wedding?)". I may have taken a little liberty on it, but I still think it's fits pretty well!  
> It was so much fun to write, and it's makes me miss Fitzsimmons so much! If only we would get something like this someday... *sigh*
> 
> This is my first time posting anything on AO3, so sorry if anything seems strange, I struggled a bit with getting the text to look like I wanted to, but I think I figured it out! If something seems odd, please tell me!

A pair of lips softly pressing against Jemma’s forehead wakes her up, and she is greeted by her husband’s blue eyes and warm smile.

“Happy anniversary, honey” Fitz whispers and brushes her hair from her face.

Jemma props herself up on her elbows to kiss Fitz. “Happy anniversary” she responds.

She blinks a few times to get used to the light in the room, and finds Fitz sat down on the floor beside her side of the bed. He holds up a small package wrapped in gold paper and white ribbon.

“I thought we agreed on no presents this year” Jemma says, trying to hold back the smile that forces itself onto her lips, because even though they had said no presents, she was secretly hoping for one.

“Yeah, but it’s 10 years. That deserves a present.” he smiles and nods at the package.

Jemma lets the smile spread across her face and takes the present from his hands. As she rips open the paper she glances at her husband to see his reaction, but his expression is steady, only directing a soft smile at the woman in front of him.

Underneath the layer of paper is a small black box, and when Jemma snaps it open, she finds a silver ring, with small emeralds placed around the band.

“Fitz” she sighs, picking up the ring and examining it.

“It’s just something small” Fitz explains and takes the ring from her grip and slides it onto her finger, just like he did 13 years ago.

Jemma giggles and looks at the ring now decorating her hand. “It’s perfect.”

 

\---

 

_Fitz sat down on the floor next to the bed where Jemma was lying, reading her book. He simply sat there and looked at her, his beautiful girlfriend, and it took a while before Jemma looked back._

_“Why are you sitting there?” she asked, turning her gaze back to the book._

_“It’s a different view of you. I never see you like this.” Fitz explained, earning a giggle from Jemma._

_“Do you feel like it’s necessary to see me from every point of view?” she asked, turning the page, her focus still on the story in front of her._

_Fitz slowly reached down to his back pocket, making sure Jemma didn’t register his movements, and found the ring box hidden there. “I don’t know if it’s necessary, but it’s certainly a bonus.”_

_“Okay, then.”_

_Fitz propped open the box and held it up toward his girlfriend, waiting for a reaction. “Jemma.” he said after a moment._

_“Uhuh?” she said as she turned the page, without looking at him. He didn’t respond, instead he sat still until she turned her head. Her eyes found his at first, but then they quickly moved to the ring between them and grew bigger._

_“Will you marry me?” he asked, with more certainty than anything he had ever said before. There wasn’t a hint of nervousness or doubt in his voice. It was steady, and his eyes were locked onto hers, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds she looked up at Fitz again, eyes still big, with a slight shine in them._

_Fitz raised his eyebrows and tilted the box slightly towards Jemma, repeating the question in his head, waiting for an answer._

_Jemma finally nodded carefully as she closed her book and put it aside. “Yes.” She smiled big and slid her legs down the edge of the bed. She leaned down to kiss Fitz, putting her hands on either side of his face._

_“Really?” Fitz asked after breaking the kiss, as it suddenly dawned on him what this would mean._

_Jemma giggled and pulled back, and Fitz saw tears filling her eyes. “Yes, you idiot.”_

_They both laughed, before Fitz remembered the ring. He removed it from the box, took Jemma’s hand from his cheek, and carefully slid the ring onto her finger. For the first time, Jemma allowed herself to actually look at the ring. Now decorating her finger was a thin silver band with a small diamond in the middle._

_“Sorry, it’s pretty small. I didn’t feel like something big would be your style.” Fitz said, suddenly sounding nervous again._

_Jemma smiled softly and kissed her now fiancé. “It’s perfect.”_

 

\---

 

“That was actually the idea.” Fitz smirks, earning another kiss from his wife. “The guys will be here in 30, so I’m about to start with the food. You’re welcome to help if you want to, but it’s not necessary.”

“I’ll be there in 15 to make some aioli” Jemma says as Fitz rises from the floor. He squeezes her hand slightly before he exits the bedroom, leaving Jemma to get dressed.

 

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rings, and the small hallway is flooded with people.

“Happy anniversary!” Daisy yells the second she opens the door, with a bottle of red wine raised high above her head.

“Thank you!” Jemma smiles and hugs her friend tight. “You do know it’s 11 in the morning, right?”

“Sure, but when you’re brunching, it’s never too early for wine.” Daisy responds, waving her hand as if waving away the ridiculous questioning of her anniversary gift. “I’ll put this in the kitchen.” She starts moving toward the kitchen, hugging Fitz tightly on the way.

Lance, Mack and Lincoln follow soon after, congratulating the couple with hugs as they make their way to the kitchen. Just a few steps after is Bobbi and Phil, helping Melinda up the few steps to the door.

“I’m perfectly capable of walking up a few steps by myself, you don’t have to carry me.” she argues, with the same calmness mixed with irritation in her voice that always has been there.

“You keep saying that, but we always end up finding you stuck on the second step.” Bobbi responds as she steadies her when she takes the last step.

“I really didn’t expect a bullet through the thigh would be bothering me for so many years.” Melinda complains as she walks over to Jemma and hugs her tightly, quietly wishing her a happy anniversary.

“A bullet? Your leg was like swiss cheese!” Phil exclaims as he waits for Melinda to let go of Jemma, so he can hug her himself.

“Sure.” Melinda says under her breath as she moves on to Fitz.

After a quick party of hugs they all gather in the kitchen, where the kitchen island has been filled with brunch-foods. There’s a pile of pancakes, loads of berries and fruits, scrambled eggs, bacon, sandwiches, and freshly pressed juice. It doesn’t take long until they all have started serving themselves, and soon they’re sat around the table with full plates.

 

“Okay, you’ve managed to stay together for 10 years now,” Daisy says with a mouthful of pancakes.

“Well, I’d say 15. We’ve been married for 10.” Jemma interrupts, still squeezing Fitz’s hand.

“Okay then, you’ve managed to stay married for 10 years now.” Daisy corrects herself. “And we all remember that it took a while for you to actually get together. I mean there was that whole brain damage-thing and the Hydra undercover-thing-” She is interrupted by Lincoln kicking her leg under the table, a bit too obvious, because everyone turns to look at him. Daisy immediately turns the attention back to herself by continuing. “-which I’m not going to talk about in any closer detail, because it’s not relevant, the important part is that you went through a lot of shit before realizing that you are perfect together. Something that I realized basically the second I met you both, just saying.”

“Did you have a point in this?” Lance asks, causing the group to laugh slightly, and Daisy glares jokingly at him.

“Anyway, the question I was leading up to; how have you managed to stay together? Considering the rollercoaster you went through, how do you stay so calm now that you’re married?”

Both Fitz and Jemma turns to look at each other, holding their hands tightly, and the room is quiet for a moment, before Jemma answers, eyes still locked on Fitz. “Easy. You marry your best friend.”

 

\---

 

_“You asked for me?” Daisy said as she peeked through the small opening of the door._

_“Mhm.” Jemma said quietly, facing the large mirror on the other side of the room._

_Daisy stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her and moved closer to her friend. “Is everything alright?”_

_“Uhm…” Jemma started with a slight shake in her voice, still facing the mirror. Daisy walked closer and stood next to her, suddenly noticing her teary eyes and frankly terrified expression._

_“Jemma?” she said and stood between her and the mirror, and Jemma moved her eyes to Daisy’s._

_“What am I doing?” she asked, and tried to blink away the tears._

_Daisy immediately put her hands on Jemma’s shoulders. “What do you mean?”_

_“I mean…” she started and looked down at her hands, as she started carefully scratching on the clear polish covering her nails, without ruining it. “What am I doing? How can I be so sure that this is going to work?”_

_“What, marrying Fitz?” Daisy asked and looked at Jemma, waiting for her to look up again before she continued. “Are you getting cold feet?”_

_“I’m not… I don’t know… I mean, I love him , that’s not the problem, but…” she stopped and took a deep breath to hold back the tears._

_Daisy sighed and took Jemma’s hands. “Come here” She started dragging Jemma toward the couch in the middle. She helped Jemma sit down comfortably without ruining the dress before she sat down next to her._

_“What is it that you’re worried about?” she then said and tried to catch Jemma’s gaze, while holding both her hands and rubbing soft circles across her fingers._

_“What if we can’t survive it? We’ve barely survived before, how will this make it any easier?” Jemma started explaining. Her voice grew slightly louder with each word, and she went from sounding simply terrified to a mix of scared and mad. “We barely made it through Fitz’s brain damage and me being undercover in Hydra. We’ve been through so much that we just barely survived. I don’t want to go through anything like that again. Before, we would argue, and it would hurt like hell, but if we’re married, it could ruin us. If something like that were to happen again, we could get a divorce-”_

_“Jemma” Daisy interrupted, but Jemma kept talking._

_“We could. We stopped being friends when Fitz got sick, why wouldn’t we get a divorce if something like that were to happen again. And the thing is, it’s much harder to get back from a divorce. I’m not sure we would survive it. And I can’t handle that. I can’t risk losing Fitz.”_

_“And you know the best thing to do to make sure you don’t lose someone you love? You marry them.” Daisy said calmly, and Jemma’s expression softened slightly._

_“There are 6.4 million divorces in the world every year.” Jemma blurted out and stared right into Daisy’s eyes, waiting for a response._

_“You won’t be one of them.” she said calmly._

_“How do you know?” Jemma’s voice was beginning to sound desperate, and she was seconds away from bursting into tears._

_“Because you’re marrying your best friend.”_

 

\---

 

“I’m going to take full credit on that one” Daisy says with a proud look on her face as she pours more syrup on the pancakes on her plate.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fitz asks as both he and Jemma turns to look at Daisy. Fitz with a questioning look on his face, and Jemma with her lips pressed together and eyebrows raised.

Daisy looks between them both, deciding if she should tell or not. “You know what, I’m gonna let Jemma tell that story.”

Fitz immediately turns to Jemma, along with the rest of the people around the table. He thought Daisy was just joking around, as she normally does, but the answer she gives makes him curious. The only one not looking at Jemma is Daisy, who’s completely focused on the food in front of her.

It takes a few seconds before Jemma moves her gaze from Daisy to Fitz. “Okay, first of all, it’s not as serious as Daisy just made it sound.”

Fitz smiles and looks down for a second. “I didn’t think it was serious”

Jemma can’t help but giggle as well. “Well, before our wedding I got cold feet. And Daisy helped me get my head straight by saying that everything was gonna be okay because I was marrying my best friend.”

“Which is why I’m taking credit” Daisy adds in between bites of pancake.

“You got cold feet? You never told me that” Fitz says and squeezes his wife’s hands tightly and looks at her with compassion.

“I didn’t want to say anything at first because I didn’t want you to think I was doubting us, and then it just felt weird to bring it up.” Jemma explains.

Fitz sighs. He lets go of Jemma’s hands and instead wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. After he lets go he takes her hands again and holds them in comfort. “I’m just curious, and you don’t have to answer this, but why did you get cold feet?”

“Well, we went through a lot before, and it almost ruined us. I was worried that if something like that were to happen when we were married, we wouldn’t be able to bounce back. The higher the climb, the harder the fall, you know.”

Fitz slowly nods and pulls his mouth slowly. “It certainly could’ve been worse.” he says with a smile, earning a laugh from Jemma.

“Didn’t you get cold feet?” Jemma then asks, secretly hoping he did. It would make her feel so much more calm.

“No. I was 100% sure I wanted to marry you. No doubts.” Fitz smiles.

Jemma puts her hand on his cheek and strokes it with her thumb. “I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or worse.” she says, causing the entire table to laugh. And to be honest, until then, both Jemma and Fitz had forgotten they were there for a moment.

 

\---

 

_Fitz waited until Jemma stood in front of him at the middle of the dance floor before he reached out his hand to her._

_“Perhaps it is time for our first dance as husband and wife?” he asked with a smile._

_Jemma couldn’t help but blush. She pulled her mouth slightly and looked at his hand for a second before she took it, and let Fitz drag her closer to him. “Perhaps it is.”_

_Fitz laid his arm on Jemma’s hip as she put hers on his shoulder, and a ballad version of Mamma Mia started sounding through the open air. It might have seemed like a strange choice of song for your first dance as a married couple, but it wasn’t. Not for them. The conversations going on started to die down as the guests turned their attention toward the dancing couple._

_They danced in time with the music, taking small steps around the floor, but staying fairly centered on the floor. They had decided not to do anything extravagant for their dance. They just stayed close together, giving the guests the show they wanted to see, which was a couple having their first dance as married._

_Jemma leaned in until her lips were close to Fitz’s ear, letting her chin just slightly touch his shoulder. “I hadn’t really realized how much people would be staring.” she whispered and glanced around them, seeing eyes locked onto her and Fitz._

_Fitz leaned in the rest of the way until their cheeks were touching, and Jemma rested her head on his shoulder. “Are you getting stage fright?”_

_Jemma smiled into Fitz’s shoulder. “I can’t believe we’re married.”_

_“I know. It’s strange.” Fitz replied_

_Jemma closed her eyes to not get freaked out from all the staring. She pressed herself closer to Fitz to feel every part of him against her, so she easily could match his steps across the dance floor. “I can introduce you as my husband now.”_

_“Mhm.” Fitz murmured. “And I can introduce you as my wife.” He felt Jemma’s smile widening against him._

_“We’ve always been partners. At the academy, at least after we were enemies. And at SHIELD. We were always partners. Now we are actually partners.”_

_“Are you just babbling now because you’re nervous?” Fitz asked and turned his head slightly so he could kiss Jemma on the cheek._

_“Maybe.” she answered. “There’s just so many people here. And they are all looking at us, trying to dance._

_“If it makes you feel any better, I’m ninety-nine percent sure Daisy is occupied at the buffét.” Fitz said, causing Jemma to giggle. She opened her eyes and looked around._

_“Well, she is at the buffét, but she’s also looking at us.” Jemma explained and directed a smile at Daisy who had noticed the bride looking at her._

_The couple danced in silence for a moment, as Jemma tried to ignore the eyes directed at her, and Fitz tried to figure something out to help her. Suddenly he started singing along to the music. He didn’t do it very well, but that wasn’t the point._

_“What are you doing?” Jemma giggled as she heard her husband’s pitchy voice silently singing so that only she could hear._

_“Trying to help.” he said between the lines. He had never been one to sing. He only did it when he was drunk, or when really enjoying a song. But Jemma would always try to make him sing more. And right now, he would do anything to make her feel better._

_Unconsciously, Jemma closed her eyes again and focused on the quiet singing and her movements along with Fitz’s._

_They danced with each other, he sang for her, and they simply embraced each other as time flied by. Before they knew it, the song quieted down and was replaced with a new one, and the crowd among them started cheering as they filled the dance floor around them. And to be honest, until then, both Jemma and Fitz had forgotten they were there for a moment._

 

\---

 

“Oh, is that a new ring?” Bobbi asks and nods towards the engagement present on Jemma’s hand.

“Yes. Fitz gave it to me this morning.” she answers and smiles at her husband, who smiles back.

“It’s beautiful. Is it emeralds?” Bobbi continues and reaches for Jemma’s hand to look closer at the stones decorating the ring.

“Mhm.” Fitz nods and carefully watches Jemma’s face light up with pride as their guests examine the ring.

“What did you get?” Lance asks and turns to Fitz.

Fitz laughs slightly and glances over at Jemma. “We had actually decided not to get each other anything.”

“So naturally, you bought her a ring with emeralds.” Mack says with a laugh.

“Only the best for my Jemma.” Fitz smiles at her, and she squeezes his grip in response.

“Okay” Daisy interrupts and stands up. “I feel like this is a good moment to propose a toast. I want to, again, congratulate you on your 10 year-anniversary. We are all so happy that you’re doing well, but honestly, if you hadn’t made things so complicated, you could have been celebrating 20 years by now. To FitzSimmons.” The table laughs as the old name is brought up again, and they all raise their glasses and toast the couple.

 

\---

 

_As the familiar clinking of a glass echoed through the open air, everyone’s eyes turned towards the woman standing up._

_“Hello, everyone. If anyone doesn’t know, my name is Daisy, and I am, as you can tell, the maid of honor. I first met both Jemma and Leo - no, you know what, it’s too weird, I can’t do it. I first met Jemma and Fitz at work.” The beginning of her speech made both Jemma and Fitz smile, remembering their very first meeting, which ended with Daisy helping out with security-footage to find Mike Peterson. Of course, she wouldn’t say that out loud. Only a fraction of the guests at the wedding knew about their real job, and this wasn’t exactly the best way to tell the rest._

_“I suggested to help them with a task, and they immediately turned to each other and just talked over each other, deciding if I would be able to help them. It was adorable. I remember thinking back then, ‘Wow, these two has to have something going on’. I soon found out that they didn’t, at the time at least. And honestly, it took way too long for them to realize that they should be together. Though I’m pretty sure they did know for a long time, they were just too afraid to say anything. And I understand that, because they had a wonderful friendship, and you wouldn’t want to ruin a friendship like that. But if they hadn’t been so afraid, we could’ve been celebrating their 10 year-anniversary by now. Instead, we’re celebrating their marriage. But I don’t really mind. Because at least they found each other, and I’m probably the one most happy about that.” She turned to look at the couple sitting next to each other, smiling softly, before raising her glass and turning back toward the guests. “To FitzSimmons.”_

 

\---

 

“Thank you for coming today.” Jemma says as she start hugging the guests goodbye.

“It was fun. I just really can’t believe you’ve only been married for 10 years though. It feels like a lot longer.” Daisy says, and Jemma and Fitz can’t help but smile at each other. It does feel like a lot longer. Probably because they’ve known each other for so long. It just took a while for them to actually get married.

“Thank you for inviting us. The food was delicious.” Bobbi ensures the couple.

The guests say their goodbyes, and soon the house is left empty and quiet again. Jemma walks to the living room and slumps down on the couch, and Fitz follows soon after, and moves closer to his wife, and wraps his fingers between hers.

“10 years” he says and touches the wedding ring on Jemma’s finger.

“10 years” she repeats and watches him play with her ring. She leans slightly closer to him, and when he moves his gaze from their hands to her eyes, she gives him a soft kiss.

“I love you” she says when she breaks the kiss, with a warm smile spread on her lips.

“I love you too” he responds. He sits still for just a moment and looks at her, her soft smile and beautiful eyes. He looks at this beautiful woman, who he somehow managed to marry. Who he can call his wife. He only gives himself a moment, to not get lost in her completely, before he starts getting up from the couch, reluctantly removing his hand from hers. “Time for dishes.”

Jemma holds his hand firmly as he tries to move away, so that he turns to look at her. “Do you need help?” she asks, with the smug expression that tells him that she doesn’t really want to help.

“No, I got it.” he smiles. He squeezes her hand slightly, and she lets him go. She turns around where she sits, looking out over the back of the couch, and watches her husband as he starts clearing the table.

Jemma lets her arms rest on the couch and leans her chin on top of her hands, and simply watches him as he stacks plates and glasses and cutlery. She can’t help but smile at the sight, and lets out a sigh and a quiet whisper. “10 years.”

 

\---

 

_As the last guest drove off, Jemma and Fitz stood next to each other, as close as they could, and watched the car disappear in the dark. When it was far enough, they were left in the silence, with the only light being the moon above them and the few street lights blinking desperately to not go off. The silence didn’t break until Fitz let a heavy sigh escape, and Jemma turned her head to look at him._

_“Maybe we should get back to the house.” she said. She was only a few inches away from him, but yet she could barely see his face. She only saw the outline of it against the light behind him._

_“Yeah” he said, and the couple turned and started walking toward the small house behind them._

_Jemma took a deep breath. “We’re married.”_

_“We’re married.” Fitz repeated and glance over at his wife, whose eyes now were locked on the ground in front of her. They didn’t say anything else._

_They entered the house, which was rented for the wedding, and the silence outside was replaced with quiet snores and the breaths of the few people sleeping inside. They quietly walked up the stairs to the large bedroom assigned to them. Barely a second after they had closed the door behind them, Fitz started to remove his suit, and Jemma kicked her heels across the room. Fitz helped her remove her dress carefully not to ruin it, hanging it as it did barely a day earlier. Jemma let out a heavy sigh._

_“I’m gonna go remove my makeup, and get all this out of my hair.” she said, gesturing at her hairdo, which was decorated with small flowers, pins and other decorations._

_“Do you need help?” Fitz asked and looked at her with compassion. They were both exhausted after the wedding and the following reception, and he for one was ready to go straight to sleep. He couldn’t imagine how she felt._

_Jemma sighed again. “No, I got it.” she smiled._

_Fitz slumped down on the bed and watched as Jemma entered the bathroom. He simply watched her with heavy eyes, as she washed her face and carefully plucked the decorations from her hair. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and let out a sigh and a quiet whisper. “We’re married.”_


End file.
